Victory
by Hopeakaarme
Summary: Atobe finally wins against Tezuka. However, he can't take delight in his victory. Implied shounen ai AtoKaba, mentioned character death.


Disclaimer: I own very little.

A/N: Not sure where this came from. Strangely, I kind of like it. Mentioned character death.

* * *

Victory

The man's hair was white, yet not thinning, framing a graceful face that only barely showed signs of his age. His eyes betrayed him, though, tired and weary as they were, yet shining with a sharp light that would correct anyone who dared think age had dulled his wit. He was standing on the balcony of a luxurious apartment, looking out over the lively city spreading out before him.

One of the thin, pale hands was clutching the handle of a finely made cane, only the slight tension of the slender fingers hinting that it might be anything but a decorative prop to complete his elegant image. Another was holding a paper, on which one could see computer-generated lines of text, a print-out of an e-mail message judging by the headers. Not even once did his eyes stray down to the paper – he knew its contents well enough already.

"…Keigo." The voice behind him was quiet yet audible, carried towards him by the slightest breeze. "It is cold out here."

The man gave no indication of having heard the words. The only change in his posture was a slight straightening of his back, head held up gracefully despite his years.

"Keigo." Another man walked to his side, a hand briefly drawing a line up his back before settling onto his shoulder. "You'll soon catch a cold."

"I'm fine, Munehiro." The man's voice was thin, with the burden of years, yet there was an authoritative tone in it that was impossible to miss. "There is no need to concern yourself about me."

"There always is." The hand lying on his shoulder squeezed, gently. "Why don't you come inside? It really is rather chilly, and there is a breeze as well."

"…I'm fine." The voice was slightly more tired, now. After a slight pause, the man added, "…Did you hear?"

"Hear what?" The man addressed as Munehiro frowned slightly, giving his companion a concerned gaze.

"The news." The frail hand grasped on the paper just a bit more tightly. "About Tezuka."

"…No, I haven't." Munehiro bowed his head, already quite sure he knew what the news was about. "Do share."

"Last night," Keigo said with a flat tone. "They couldn't determine the exact time. He… was asleep, and… he never woke up." He finally lowered his eyes, resting his gaze on the paper. "His granddaughter went to wake him…"

"…I see." Munehiro nodded solemnly. "It was hardly a surprise, I don't think."

The thin lips were drawn into a wry smile. "Hardly, indeed, Munehiro. We are no more young, any of us." The smile wavered. "One day… one of these days, it will be you trying to wake me…"

"Or perhaps the other way around." The other's smile was hardly any more steady.

"No, it won't." Keigo's tone was confident. "You wouldn't do that to me – you wouldn't leave me alone like that. I'm the selfish one, here."

"…If only it is in my power, I never will."

They were both silent for a moment. Then, Keigo spoke. "I won, now, didn't I? The last battle…" He chuckled, not very joyously. "The one battle that every one of us will lose, sooner or later. But I held on longer than him, Munehiro. I won against him."

"Yes," replied Munehiro quietly. "Yes, you did."

"Do you hear that, Tezuka? I won!" Keigo's voice rose now, shouting out into the city, drowned by the traffic and other sounds of life. "I won at last! Fair and square! And you – you lost! It's just me now…" His voice cracked, trailing off as he finished, "Just me and Munehiro…"

The other man said nothing, did nothing, just stood there, quiet. When Keigo's voice finally broke into a dry, hacking cough, he let his hand slide from the frail shoulder to Keigo's back. "…You really should come back inside."

This time there was no protest. Keigo shivered a bit as he turned around, leaning slightly on the cane, his other hand still holding onto the paper. Munehiro steadied him, not much stronger anymore, age having taxed both of them of their former strength.

"We'll all lose in the end," whispered Keigo even as they stepped back into the warm apartment, away from the coldness and breeze. "We'll all lose… Nobody can win, not really…"

Munehiro smiled wearily and closed the door behind them both.


End file.
